1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,999 discloses a connector with a housing that includes a terminal accommodating portion. A fitting recess is provided in a central part of the terminal accommodating portion and receives a fitting portion provided on a mating housing. Cavities are provided at opposite upper and lower sides of the fitting recess and terminal fittings can be inserted into the cavities from behind.
A front holder is mounted into the housing and has locks that engage locked portions provided on the terminal accommodating portion at outer side surfaces at upper and lower outer sides of the cavities at the opposite upper and lower sides of the fitting recess. In the process of mounting the front holder into the housing, the locks of the front holder move onto the locked portions of the housing. When the front holder reaches a proper mount position, the locks move over the locked portions and are locked to the locked portions to hold the front holder in the housing.
Spaces, such as the cavities and the fitting recess, are provided inside the above-described terminal accommodating portion. As a result, areas of the terminal accommodating portion at inner sides of the locked portions may deform excessively toward the fitting recess and the terminal accommodating portion may incline excessively inward and deform plastically when the locks of the front holder move onto the locked portions of the housing. The fitting portion of the mating housing and the terminal accommodating portion may interfere with each other if the terminal accommodating portion is deformed plastically in this way. Consequently, the mating housing and the housing may be unable to connect.
Further, the front holder may open excessively outward and deform plastically when the locks move onto the locked portions and the front holder may remain open outwardly. Therefore locking margins between the locks and the locked portions may be reduced.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to suppress plastic deformation of a terminal accommodating portion and a front holder.